Hey Amy
by Paperclip Chick
Summary: It's The Talent Show and of all people to get in is Ian Kabra himself! SongFic First 39 clues fic hope you enjoy!  3 chapter story by the way
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first 39 clues fanfic/song fic. Well my first on this website xPOkay in Medus Plot iot surprised me and Ian had like the best lines ever xP. Fair warning Ian is a bit OOC and my spelling and grammer suck so beware. And with him being ooc alot of Fics he is ooc so yeah (No OfEnCCe!) So anyway I hope you enjoy! 3 chapter story!**

This story is after the clue hunt and Vespers and everything is normal. Ian and Natalie moved to Boston I can't tell you why it's top lucian stuff. (Honestly I don't why I just needed a reason for them to go and this is the only thing I can come up with lame uh? DO you know whats lamer then that? I'm a lucian! (Madrigal double agent) )P.S it's two years later.

Ps I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>"Time for school!" Ian's little sister Natalie yelled from downstairs<p>

"I'm coming!" He yelled back slinging his messanger bag over his shoulder. Ian ran his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed. Today he was going to tell Amy.

He walked downstairs hiding all emotions. Natalie was in her unifrom, a plaid skirt and a white polo, she hates it ofcourse. But she lived with it because she was able to add stuff to 's school the didn't have uniforms but he still wore his armani suits.

"Finally!" She said and walked out the door where the taxi was waiting to take them to school. He walked behind her thinking about Amy, her stutter, her smile and percing jade green eyes. He walked right in to car door and fell on his back.

"Ow!" It didn't help he landing on his backpack. He sat up leaning on his hand and the other he facepalmed with. "Natalie."

"Sorry brother dear." She got in the back. He got up and dusted himself as best he could.

He mumbled and got in the back as the drove toward school.

*Page of the break

Amy's Pov** (A/N because it's hard to get Ian's mind without making him sappy xP)**

"Ames come on!" Dan yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming ." I called. I looked in the mirror. Jeans, tennie shoes and a red short sleeve V neck shirt, plus Grace's neckleace. Today we had the talent show and almost no one at my school even HAS talent but I refuse to stand infront of a crowd. I sighed and grabed my backpack. Running downstairs.

"Good morning Amy." Said Uncle Fiske.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"I have to go to the strong hold in easter island I wont be back till tommorrow night."

"Okay have fun." I hugged him and he laughed.

He said his good byes and head out the door.

"Good morning Nellie!" I had to yell because she had her headphones in.

"Sorry hello!" She smiled and went back to her music.

I rolled my eyes and took a peice of toast. "Come on Dan well be late if you don't come on." I got up.

"Good morning to you too sis!" He smiled.

"Dweeb." I muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You don't call a ninja master dweeb." We said together.

We walked out the door waving good bye to Nellie. "Man today is going to be fun!" Dan said.

"How?"

"Because I won the bet aganist she owes me five bucks."

I rolled my eyes. "What was the bet?"

"Who was the Egyption god of funreals. She said it Orisis and I said Anubis."

"I'm impreesed Dan." My best friend Roxanne came up behind us.

Roxanne she has Ice blue eyes, brown hair and black from temporary dying it, light freackles across her nose and half way around her eyes. She is my height shes athletic but loves to is very open minded but well voice her opinions and doesn't care what you think of her. So in other words shes my opposite.

"Hello Roxanne."

"Hi!"

"No I'm not."

She laughed as Dan ran up to his school and we had another block to go.

"Ian got into the talent show." She smirked. Let me tell you somthing my best friend is a Janus.

I blushed,"Roxanne! I don't like him."

"Someones in denial! Besides should I remind you about the lovely country of Korea."She smirked.

I grumbled as we walked into the crowded building of highschoolers.

"I'll see you at the talent show." I told her and walked to home room which I have with Ian, Okay fine you win I do still like him alot. But I refuse to say anything about it. I walked in and took myseat at the back of the class. Ian sat aross the room from me.

"Good morning would every kid in the talent show come to the auitorium and in about ten minutes everyone else well come in thank you."

I looked up and saw Ian leave saying thanks to his friends and headed out. He gave a smile and locked his amber eyes with mine for a minute and then left, I so most deffinatly blushed.

* * *

><p>Yes I know Ian isn't a Janus! besides in alot of fics I've read Ian sings so :P (No offence again!) Okay good bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know Ian isn't a Janus! besides in alot of fics I've read Ian sings so :P (No offence again!) Okay good bye! ANd I don't own the song hey Juliet by LMNT Or 39 clues

Chapter of 2 Talent show!

Ian's pov.

Ian your a lucian get it together. Great when do I talk to myself? I face palmed. The microphone in the hand I facepalmed with.

"I don't see how Jonah stands this." I muttered.

"Who?" Said my bandmate and bestfriend Jack. I'm going to desccribe him as.. . .well let's see his like my exact opposite and I mean that.

"No one of importance."

"Whatever you say now come on it's almost our turn to impress your lovley soon to be girlfriend you hope." He smirked.

"Jack! She is not."

"Not yet now come on get ready one more act." He left to get whatever. I walked over to the edge of the curtain, I looked around the room it took me seconds to find Amy. Well it didn't help she and Roxanne where right in was leaning over the biggist book I had ever seen. Then a girll with short choppy black hair,braces and brown eyes went over and sat in the seat next to them. It was Holly another one of Amy's best friends, who infact was another Janus.

I was stairing at Amy when the autitorum erupted in applouse for whatever act that was.

"Now the next act is Ian Kabra." Amy shot up and shut her book her friends laughed. "Singing hey juliet by LMNT."

I sighed and went over to Jack we both nodded and walked out on stage.

Song bold

Amy slanted

Ian Bold underlind

When I'm telling something thats happing is just reg.

**hey Juliet**

**Hey juliet.**

**Hey I've been watching you**  
><strong>Every little thing you do<strong>

**well. . .**

_That sounds stalkerish_

**Everytime I see you pass In my homeroom class makes my heart be fast**

yes, but I'm not admitting it Well you kind of are Shut up voices

Amy blushed.  
><strong>I've tried to page you twice<strong> twice**  
>But I see you roll your eyes<strong>

**sadly it's true**

_well I do._

**Wish I could make it real  
>But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal<strong>

**Yes they are. . .**

Amy bite her lip**  
>'Cause I know you really want me <strong>yeah**  
>I hear your friends talk about me <strong>yeah

Amys friends laughed and elbowed her playfully

**I'm not esdropping just over heard it**

****So why you trying to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me  
><strong>**_Really?_

**I am exactly there**

**(Hey Amy)  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind**

Amy turned red and her friends laughed

Ian smirked **  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<strong>

_ummmm_

**I wanna be your romeo**

**Hey Amy**

**Girl you got me on my knees  
>Beggin' please, baby please<strong>

_Possibly_

**Please please**

**Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying**

Ian spread out his arms and he looked like he was about to start beat boxing. **(A/N now that's a site to see.)  
><em><span>Hey Amy, why do you do him this way(Jack)<span>_**

**Too far to turn around**  
><strong>So I'm gonna stand my ground<strong>

**thats why I'm up here**

Roxanne smiled and gave athumps up to Ian**  
>Gimme just a little bit of hope<br>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
><span>One more chane amy<span>**

_Yes_

Amy smiled

**'Cause I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<strong>

Well they do

_Alot._ .

her friends pushed her playfully and snickered.**  
>So why you tryin' to do without me<br>When you got me  
>Where you want me<br>**

**Right over there **

_Do I?_

**Hey Amy  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<strong>

Amy blushed even harder and Ian did to

**I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Amy**

Everyone was looked at Amy but since she was in the front she didn't really notice.****

**I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<br>So why you tryin' to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me  
>You don't have to say forever<br>For us to hang together  
>So hear <em>hear<em>me **_me_** when I **_when I say _**say  
>Hey Amy<br>**Ian was looking at Amy, Roxanne and Holly where smiling so really hard it hurt.

**Hey Amy**  
><strong>I think you're fine<strong>

_you're fine_**  
>You really blow my mind <strong>_blow my mind_**  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away <em>run away<em>  
>I just want you to know<br>I wanna be your Romeo  
>Hey Amy<br>**Ian looked at jack who gave an encourging nod and went back to the guitar.**  
>Hey Amy<br>I think you're fine  
>You really blow my mind<strong>_ my mind_**  
>Maybe<strong>_ maybe_** someday**_ someday_**, you and me can run away**_ runaway_**  
>I just want you to know <strong>_want you to know_

**I wanna be your Romeo  
>Hey Juliet<strong>

hey Juliet

Ian put down the mic and locked eyes with Amy.

The entire room filled with yelling and applouse. He looked at Jack who nodded and giving one last look at the red Amy Cahill and walked off stage.

Amy's Pov.

I watched as Ian walked off stage with Jack, aka Roxanne's boyfriend. I didn't say anything I could'nt I was speachless.

"Earth to Amy." Roxanne and Holly where waving thier hands in my face.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

The laughed. "We said.'' said Holly

"What did you think of Ian?" Roxanne finished with a smirk.

"gu-guys I-I."

"If you say you don't like him I'll kick your butt from her to ten-buck to because you talk about him alot!" Holly said.

"Besides Amy he was singing about you." She poked my in the stomach and then another act came on. I opened my book put could'nt really focus on it. I kept thinking of the hunt,korea, and what he just sang. My lips started to feel exactly how the did when he kissed me.

"Amy your blushing." Holly whispered.

I didn't say anything because I was a little scared to, because then my best friends would tease me to know end.

I heard aplouse and saw everyone in the talent show came out on stage and sat on the edge. Ian and Jack sat like directly in front of us. Ian and I locked eyes for the longist time.

"Well that's the end of the show and the winner is. . ." The principle pulled out a envolope.

I don't remeber voting put I guess I spaced out so long I forgot to go up and vote.

"Ian Kabra and Jack!"

The stud up and everyone went into applause as the took papers of thier winnings. My best friends started laughing like crazy people.

* * *

><p>One more chpater I'll update wed. maybe tues. But anyway thanks for the reviews I got last chapter thanks :o) please RR (Thats the first time I ever asked) Okay good bye<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Ceil! Should do the disclaimer.**

**Ceil:I refuse to do such childish things.**

**Me:Hey! Ceil just do it please!**

**Ceil:Fine. P.C does not own the 39 clues bo where is Sebastion?**

**Me:Ummm. . . .I think I locked him in a room with Grell.. . .**

**By the way last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

"Why ar-are y-you guys laughing." I asked.

"Because look!" The both said and pointed at Ian. I looked, Ian leaned down put his hand on the edge of the stage and jumped down. He started to walk over to me but a bunch of girls raced up to him and I being a madrigal and all walked out without being noticed. Where should I hide, The girls bathroom? No that's the first place my friends well look. Gym? I don't even know where that is. Library? Sure there is alot of places in there.

I walked down the two hundred hall and into the library, it wasn't the biggest but still. I took a seat in the very back couch and curled up with my book. I started humming that song.

I'm estimating it took them about and hour or two to find me.

"AMY!" Holly and Roxanne yelled.

"Shh." I said not looking up.

"Amy we've been looking everywhere for you come in where supossed to be outside it doesn't help school's out in an hour come on!" The pulled me up and shoved my book in Roxanne's purse.

"Amy Ian's been looking everywhere for you!" Roxanne said linking her arm in mine and Holly doing the same.

"He has Ames, he wants to talk to you!" Holly said.

"G-g-guys I-I"

The didn't let me finish, both started like fixing my hair and tried to get me to wear makup. We walked outside where everybody was talking,sitting and running. I looked up a storm was coming in awesome. They dragged me just about everywhere untill they found Ian standing talking to Jack.

"Hi Jack." Roxanne said hugging her boyfriend.

"No I'm not."He smiled and they walked off, Holly followed leaving me and Ian.

"Hello love." He blushed.

"Do-don't ca-call me th-that." Stupid stutter. I facepalmed and Ian chuckled.

"But I like it besides what did you think."

I looked up at him his eyes full of curosity. "I umm liked it."

"Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more you?" He smirked.

"I'll give you one more chance. Just don't give me a reason to give you a third." I smiled a little.

He smiled. "How long I've been waiting to hear that. Trust me I won't.''

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We looked into eachothers eyes. There was a clap of thunder and then rain hit the two of us and he leaned in put his lips to mine and right when that happend there was a flash of thunder and he pulled me closer.

"Awwww!" Click Click Flash.

I didn't let go, He turned his head and deepend the kiss it lasted like a whole minute.

We let go and looked at eachother and the rain hit my nose. We drew a crowed because almost the entire Junior class was watching us. My friends where giggling while trying to protect there cameras.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Come on kids let's go to my house before we all get a cold." Roxanne said.

I let go and Ian looked at her. "Kabra's don't get colds." He smirked.

"I don't care come on." Said Roxanne who was smiling. Jack smirked at Ian and kissed Roxanne really quick and ran ahead. Roxanne ran after him giggling and Holly well I think she went to go see her mom at the school lot.

I watched as the ran. Then I looked at Ian. There was a huge clap of thunder and a flash.

"Let's go love." He offered me his hand and I took it as we ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thats a wrap! I hope you guys liked it!, By the way this was all dedicated to everyone who reveiwed any of my stories adn 2whitie who scared the crap out of me by telling my after I said hey, "About time you updated hey amy." "You read that!" :Yes I read all your stories I'm your biggiest fan." "You actually read it!"<strong>

**Okay anyway I've decided if any of you want to you may PM me if you think you would like to add more to yet. . .**

**Bai bai!**


End file.
